Der kleine Hobbit Movie
Der Hobbit ist eine dreiteilige Filmadaption des Buches Der kleine Hobbit (bei Krege: Der Hobbit oder Hin und zurück) und stellt die Vorgeschichte zu Der Herr der Ringe dar. Nachdem der Herr der Ringe zuerst verfilmt wurde und in drei Teilen mit je einem Jahr Abstand in die Kinos kam, erscheinen nun in den Jahren 2012, 2013 und 2014 die drei Teile der Hobbit-Verfilmung. Bis Ende 2011 wollten die Filmstudios New Line Cinema, MGM und Warner das Projekt gemeinsam, ursprünglich unter der Regie von Guillermo del Toro angehen. Wie Ende April 2010 bekannt gegeben wurde, trat Guillermo del Toro jedoch wegen andauernder Verzögerungen vom Posten des Regisseurs zurück. Seine Nachfolge übernahm dann schließlich doch wieder der Der Herr der Ringe-Regisseur Peter Jackson an. Der erste Teil kommt am 13.12.2012 mit dem Titel: „'Der Hobbit – Eine unerwartete Reise'" (Originaltitel: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) in die deutschen Kinos. Der zweite Teil startet am 12.12.2013 in den deutschen Kinos. Die Dreharbeiten haben bereits im März 2011 in Neuseeland begonnen. Das Material wurde in digitalem 3D gedreht. Produktion Hintergrund und Enstehung Peter Jackson und seine FrauFran Walsh interessierten sich bereits im Jahr 1995 für eine Filmadaption von'' der kleine Hobbit'' als Teil einer Trilogie; die zwei folgenden Teile sollten Der Herr der Ringe bilden. Aufgrund eines Konflikts um die Vertriebsrechte von The Hobbit, die bei United Artists (UA) lagen, konnte dieser Plan nicht verwirklicht werden. Jackson und Walsh schritten schließlich mit der Verfilmung des Herrn der Ringe voran. Am 16 Dezember 2007 wurde bekannt, das Peter Jackson als Executive Producer des Films und der Fortsetzung arbeiten würde. Guillermo del Toro wurde beauftragt als Regisseur zu fungieren. Die Vorproduktion des Films begann August 2008. Del Toro, Walsh und Jackson und Philippa Boyens arbeiteten gemeinsam am Drehbuch des bis dahin als Zweiteiler geplanten Projekts. Ende November 2009 gab Peter Jackson bekannt, dass das Drehbuch von The Hobbit bis Anfang 2010 nicht fertiggestellt sein würde. Dies trug eine Verschiebung der Prdouktion bis Mitte des Sommers mit sich. Die zuvor angekündigten Veröffentlichungstermine (Dezember 2011 und Dezember 2012) wurden somit angezweifelt. Del Toros Interpretation :"The first film will stand on its own, and the second will be a transition and fusion with Peter's world. I plan to change and expand the visuals from Peter's, and I know the world can be portrayed in a different way. Different is better for the first one. For the second, I have the responsibility of finding a slow progression and mimicking the style of Peter.” „Der erste Film wird eigenständig sein und der zweite ein Übergang und Fusion mit Peters Welt. Ich plane die Bilder von Peter zu ändern und auszubauen und ich weiß, dass die Welt anders porträtiert werden kann. Anders ist besser für den ersten. Für den zweiten habe ich die Verantwortung eine langsame Entwicklung zu finden und den Stil von Peter nachzuahmen." :—Guillermo del Toro : Del Toros Abgang Aufgrund von weiteren Produktionsverzögerungen verließ del Toro 2010 das Projekt. Am 15 Oktober 2010 wurde durch New Line Cinema und Warner Bros. bekannt, dass Peter Jackson den Posten als Regissieur übernehmen und beide Teile in 3D gedreht würden. Der Start der Dreharbeiten wurden anschließend auf den Februar 2011 gesetzt. Besetzung